Conspiracy of the Daleks
by Sazio
Summary: Sequel to 'Defiance of the Daleks'. Out of desperation to survive, Dalek Jast is forced to stay with the Doctor. Will their unholy alliance survive with the threat of Davros' plan to destroy all of existence looming? (AU)
1. The new companion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here

Warning: contains spoilers for the Stolen Earth/Journey's end and minor spoilers for Daleks in Manhattan/Evolution of the Daleks

-x-x-x-x-

'Will you stop doing that!' shouted the Doctor as he watched Dalek Jast examine and scan the TARDIS.

He knew what he was thinking, how could the Daleks recreate a TARDIS for themselves? The Doctor was the only one who knew how a TARDIS was made and he wasn't going to share the secrets, especially not with a Dalek. It was one of the few things the Time Lords had that they hadn't managed to steal, despite their efforts.

Jast hadn't listened to him and was now watching how the Doctor controlled it, scrutinising his every move 'oi, you. Look away' the Doctor said, glaring at the Dalek.

The Doctor looked back at the controls again but could still see the cyan glow of Jast's eyestalk out of the corner of his eye 'what did I just say?' said the Doctor, angrily turning to face him again.

'Daleks do not obey the Doctor' Jast grated in return. 'You did before, in the lab. I told you to use your weapon as a power source and you did' the Doctor pointed out, trying to out smart him. 'Incorrect. I was acting on the orders of Dalek Sec.'

Martha entered the control room to here them arguing, for at least the third time since they got the Dalek onto the TARDIS. 'Stop it, both of you' said Martha 'you're like an old married couple.' The Doctor looked horrified 'its not me, its him. He keeps picking fights' he said, pointing at Jast.

Martha rolled her eyes 'can I not leave you alone for five minutes?' she laughed. The Doctor gave a warning stare to Jast before bounding over to her 'so, Martha. Where should we go?' he asked 'you will return me to the Daleks' said Jast, interupting them. 'Are you called Martha?' the Doctor asked, sarcastically 'and no to going off with the Daleks.'

Dalek Jast was not happy 'explain!' he demanded 'I am a Dalek. I belong with others of my kind' the Doctor rolled his eyes at Jast's outburst. 'That's where you're wrong. Don't think they won't know that you're in the TARDIS with me. Knowing your lot, they'll want you dead the minute you get to them.'

Jast knew the Doctor was telling the truth but didn't want to believe him 'you lie!' he accused the Doctor 'you intend for me you be your prisoner! You will be exterminated, exterminate, exterminate!' he shouted, powering up his weapon.

'Jast!' the Doctor spoke with enough authority to silence the Dalek. 'You are not a prisoner, we are just trying to help you, not that you make that easy for us. The Daleks will know exactly what happened in New York, the rebellion, you saving Sec and the rest of us, you killing that Dalek. Do you really think they will want you back?' Jast had gone silent again now so the Doctor turned back to Martha.

'Anyway. What was I saying?... Oh yes, where to go next.' Martha looked at him excitedly 'have you got any good ideas?' she asked him. The Doctor gave her a massive grin 'oh, yes. End of the line, no place like it!' With that, the Doctor pressed several controls and the TARDIS dematerialised.

-x-x-x-x-

Martha excitedly burst through the doors of the TARDIS then stopped outside looking disappointed. 'Home. You took me home?' said Martha, bemused as she turned back to the Doctor, who nodded in confirmation. The Doctor followed Martha outside and shut the door behind him, preventing the Dalek from getting out.

On the TARDIS, Jast was trying to come up with his own plan to return to his race, it was going to be a lot harder than he thought if the Doctor wouldn't take him and to be honest, he didn't know where to start.

Ever since the events in Manhattan, his emergancy temporal shift had not been working for some reason so, until he was reunited with the Daleks, he was stuck on the Ka Faraq Gatri's TARDIS. Every Dalek's worst nightmare.

At first he had believed that travelling with the Doctor would be in his best interests if he were to survive but now those befiefs had faded and he felt he would rather die than spend more time with the Doctor.

Despite Martha's efforts, himself and the Doctor could never get along, this was one of the reasons why he had to get back to his own kind. He knew what the Doctor said was true, there was a large chance the Daleks would want to kill him but nevertheless he had to try. He would get to them, somehow.

-x-x-x-x-

The Doctor entered the TARDIS again and approached the control panel to find Dalek Jast blocking his path. 'Doctor, I demand to be returned to the Daleks!' shouted Jast in a futile attempt to get the Doctor to change his mind. The Doctor, however was not listening to him and appeared to be thinking.

'We will depart this instant!' continued Jast, still being ignored. The Doctor turned back to the door again 'yeah, yeah' he said to the Dalek dismissively as he opened the door again to talk to Martha. 'I'm sorry, did he say he was going to change what it meant to be Human?'


	2. Hostile arrangement

Several minutes later, the Doctor returned to the TARDIS with Martha, apparently she had talked him into having another adventure. They were discussing a party that they were intending to go to and Martha, who had already got dressed up was dragging the Doctor towards the wardrobe.

Both of them appeared to ignore the Dalek as they entered. After watching the Doctor try on various colours and styles of suit, Martha was starting to get frustrated 'Come on' she moaned 'you're taking forever. Just choose a suit!' The Doctor reluctantly emerged from the wardrobe, wearing a black suit and tie 'alright!' he replied, sarcastically 'can't be much slower than you. Can I?'

Dalek Jast had heard enough of their small talk 'social interaction will cease!' he shouted making the Doctor and Martha finally notice him.

Martha turned back to the Doctor 'what are you going to do with him?' she asked pointing at the Dalek. The Doctor shrugged and shook his head 'no idea' he admitted 'but I do know that we're not taking him to Lazarus' party.'

Martha found the idea of that amusing and burst out laughing 'that wouldn't go down too well, he'd 'exterminate' everyone' she remarked. 'Silence!' grated Jast, he believed, as the Humans would put it, they were mocking him.

The Doctor approached the Dalek with authority 'you're not incharge here, Jast. Stop trying to control us' he said, stirnly.

'The Doctor will obey the Daleks!' he grated in return. The Doctor rolled his eyes at him again 'you know, I honestly thought you were different for a minute in Manhattan. Turns out you're just as insane and deluded as the rest' said the Doctor, almost disappointedly.

'We need to go' said Martha to the Doctor. She was worried about him, she had recently learned how dangerous the Daleks were and how little provoking they took to shoot and kill people and she wasn't prepared to let the Doctor be their next victim.

'Yes' said the Doctor, looking down at his watch. 'Are you happy now, you've made us late?' he said to Jast, turning to leave with Martha 'and I don't want you touching anything while we're gone.'

With that, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to lock the TARDIS controls. 'There, spoiled your fun didn't it?' he said, seeming proud of himself 'anyway, Martha. Let's go.'

The Doctor and Martha linked arms and left the TARDIS, locking the Dalek in. Jast felt it would be a good opportunity to try and decide his best option in order to return to the Daleks again.

His first task was to try and locate them. On his battle compute, he could detect small beakons representing Dalek lifesigns not far from his current location so he tried to contact them, a projection from what appeared to be a Dalek ship materialized in the TARDIS control room.

'Identify yourself!' demanded the red, supreme Dalek on the projection.

'I am Dalek Jast of the Cult of Skaro'

'The Cult of Skaro demised' grated the red Dalek. 'The leader, Dalek Sec was contacted but there was no response'

'He is no longer a Dalek. His travel unit has been discarded along with all other links to our race'

'If he has betrayed us then he must be exterminated! What is his location?' Demanded the red Dalek, angrily

'Unknown' lied Jast. He couldn't let Sec die after he went to the trouble of saving him.

'Why have you contacted us?' asked the supreme Dalek

'I request to rejoin the Dalek fleet'

The supreme Dalek glared at him for a moment and avoided a response to Jast's request. 'You are in the Doctor's TARDIS' he stated, coldly.

'Correct'

'Then you have allied with the enemy of the Daleks!' the supreme Dalek shouted, angrily.

'Negative. The survival of the Daleks is imperative and temporarily leaving with the Doctor was my best option.'

'Your comrades survived without the Doctor's help. Dalek Caan and Dalek Thay are aboard the crucible'

'Dalek Thay was killed' said Jast, confused. He had killed Thay himself, it wasn't possible for him to be on the Dalek ship.

'Your weapon was not strong enough to kill him'

Dalek Jast went silent. The Doctor was right, they knew about everything that happened in New York.

'You are misguided, Dalek Jast' grated the red Dalek. 'Nevertheless, you are a strong specimin, you are permitted to return to us. On one condition, the Doctor and his companion are handed over to us as our prisoners.'

Jast hesitated for a moment, the Doctor had saved his life but on the other hand he seemed to be holding him hostage from the Daleks. He had to act in his own best interests. 'Agreed' he grated to the red Dalek.

'Sending you the location of the ship' replied the supreme Dalek, a smug tone in his voice.

On his battle computer, Dalek Jast saw the crucible's location. In a small pocket of time surrounded by 26 planets.

'You will join us in our greatest victory. The Time Lord will have no way to stop the Daleks!' said the supreme Dalek as the projection slowly faded from the room.


	3. The Daleks' conspiracy

The Doctor and Martha quickly got back to the TARDIS after their adventure to prevent Francine, Martha's mother from having another go at them. The Doctor often wondered why none of his companion's family ever seemed to like him but to be honest he didn't really care what they thought of him.

He unlocked the TARDIS door and heard a sigh from Martha as he did so. He contemplated asking her to join him again, afterall he didn't really enjoy being alone and he doubted that Jast would be very good company.

'So, what do you say, one more trip?' he asked, hopefully. Martha shook her head to the Doctor's surprise 'no. Sorry, I can't go on like this. One more trip. It's not fair' explained Martha 'I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, I'd rather stay here.'

The Doctor thought for a moment before replying 'OK then. If that's what you want.' Martha glared at him in disappointment for a minute before turning away, angrily. 'Right' she snapped 'well we've already said goodbye once today. It's probably best if you just go.'

The Doctor was confused 'what? I said okay' he said nodding towards the TARDIS. Martha gave him a massive grin now she finally understood what he was saying 'oh, thank you, thank you!' Martha threw her arms around him almost pushing him over. 'Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?' said the Doctor as the pair entered the TARDIS to be met by Dalek Jast, blocking their path again.

'Doctor, I demand to return to the Daleks! Comply or be exterminated!' yelled Jast as they entered. Martha moved back slightly in fear of the Dalek. 'Its OK, Martha' reasured the Doctor 'he wont do it, he needs us to fly the TARDIS. If he kills us then he's got no chance of getting out of here.'

Martha had relaxed and moved back to stand with the Doctor. 'Give him his due, he is persistent' muttered Martha to the Doctor who nodded in return. 'But also exceptionally annoying' the Doctor told her.

'You under estimate the power of the Daleks! You will obey!, obey!, obey!' continued Jast, un-impressed that the Doctor had not acted on his previous command. 'So what do you want from me?' shouted the Doctor, angriy interrupting him 'I have no idea where the Daleks are, even if I did want to find them. Besides we're not some kind of outer space taxi service willing to drive you everywhere! Just choose where you want to go and leave.'

The Doctor turned back to Martha again and suddenly remembered something 'almost forgot to give you this' he said handing her a small shiny object. 'What's this?' asked Martha, curiously. 'Its a key for the TARDIS, now you're an official passanger.' Martha gave the Doctor a large grin and excitedly threw her arms around him again 'thank you so much!'

Dalek Jast had just about had enough of the Doctor and his companion, he couldn't kill them because the supreme Dalek had demanded them to be his prisoners. Jast couldn't wait to get away from the Doctor, the sooner he arrived on the Dalek crucible the better.

-x-x-x-x-

Later on, the Doctor and Martha had decided to watch a film. The TARDIS contained a 'cinema room' which seemed to be one of the Doctor's favourites. Meanwhile, Dalek Jast recieved a transmission from the Dalek crucible, the image of the supreme Dalek appeared in the control room again.

'Request estimated time of your arrival' said the supreme Dalek. 'Unknown' replied Jast 'the Doctor is un willing to leave.' The supreme Dalek was not happy 'this is not acceptable!' he shouted at Jast 'you have failed a simple command! We shall retrieve the TARDIS ourselves. You will obtain the TARDIS base numerals so that we may activate the teleportation device on it. Do not fail me again or you will be punished by death.'

The image of the supreme Dalek ghosted away leaving Jast to seek out the TARDIS base code. Dalek Jast moved over to the computer on the control panel of the TARDIS and attached his manipulator arm to it to search for the code. The Doctor had forgotton to lock the controls so it was easier for him to search for it. And he found it.

The Doctor's and Martha's voices could be heard from down the corridor, their film must have finished. Dalek Jast quickly backed away from the computer and moved back to his original place.

The Doctor entered the control room, still clutching a large bag of popcorn. 'I'm going to get off to bed now!' shouted Martha from down the corridor. 'OK, good night' replied the Doctor putting his popcorn down on the control panel, spilling some.

Jast often wondered how the Doctor could manage to use various surfaces due to the levels of clutter on them, a Dalek would never allow their work area to get in such a state.

'What do you want to do now? I'm going to bed and I presume you don't need one. Do you even sleep?' asked the Doctor but Jast didn't reply. He had work to do and did not have time to talk to the Doctor.

'OK then' muttered the Doctor to himself 'well, I'll leave you in here but don't touch anything.' With that, the Doctor deadlocked the control panel again. 'Goodnight then' said the Doctor although Jast ignored him again. When he was sure the Doctor was gone, Dalek Jast contacted the supreme Dalek again.

'I have obtained the TARDIS base code' he exclaimed 'transferring numerals to the Dalek crucible now!' The supreme Dalek was eager for the arrival of his new prisoners 'excellent!' he grated, evilly. 'Activate teleportation device!' shouted the supreme Dalek.

The image faded again as the TARDIS was lifted towards the crucible. The jerky action of the teleport had woken the Doctor and Martha and they had gathered in the control room. 'What have you done?!' yelled the Doctor at Jast, only to be ignored again.

The TARDIS landed in the crucible and the grating sound of Dalek voices could be heard outside. 'After everything I did for you, this is how you repay me' hissed the Doctor, angrily. Martha placed her hand on his shoulder 'Its OK, were in the TARDIS, they can't get us in here.'

The Doctor gave her a sympathetic look, he could see the fear in her eyes despite the brave face she was trying to put on 'I'm sorry, Martha but out there is a Dalek fleet at the height of its power. They could blow the TARDIS apart in a heartbeat.' Martha looked around for a solution 'there must be something we can do' the Doctor gave her a look that confirmed her fear, there was no escape.

'You will exit the TARDIS!' commanded Jast. The Doctor and Martha did as he said, reluctantly. 'I had such high hopes for you' hissed the Doctor at Jast 'you were the one that stayed loyal to your leader. Do you really think this is what Dalek Sec would do if he was here instead of you?'

Jast went silent, he hadn't thought about that. Maybe the Doctor was right but it was too late now. If they left, they would all die. Besides it was in his best interests to be re united with other Daleks. One of the original, most important aims of the Cult of Skaro was to survive under all circumstances, even Sec couldn't dispute this and everything he was doing was only to increase his chances of survival.

The Doctor slowly opened the door of the TARDIS to reveal hundreds of Daleks hovering around them. The red supreme Dalek approached them, gloating 'you are now our prisoners! You will have no way of stopping us in our greatest victory yet. The universe will be ours alone! Daleks are supreme. All hail the Daleks!' The other Daleks joined in the chanting. 'This is worse than I thought' the Doctor muttered to Martha.


End file.
